Mi cobardía me arruino la vida
by Bambie-Chan
Summary: Fui fría con el, me negué estar enamorada, pero me trajo problemas, ya no es lo mismo, quisiera tener el valor para decirle cuanto le extraño...
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo!

Indi: espero que estén leyendo Amor de Verdad….

Miki: porque si no…..

Dari:-cantando- Nao-Chan ira y los violara :D

Yo:-sonrojada- Oye..

Kusu: Nao-Chan ya tiene a esa persona…

Yo: Cállense…

Lala: esta toda roja Nao-Chan

Vale: Ya dejen leer esto!

Todos:-excepto Vale- Ok…Vale-Chan

**Mi cobardía me arruino la vida **

Estoy completamente sola, mis padres separados, son unos genios…Se fueron de "luna de miel". Intentan recuperar su matrimonio; Después de todo yo fui quien lo ocasiono. ¿Verdad?.

Nada hubiese pasado si no me hubiesen secuestrado. Pero bueno, estoy completamente sola..¿Por qué?, simple, Yaya se fue a ver a Kairi según ella se le declararía… es cobarde pero confío en Yaya. Amu se fue con Ikuto a celebrar 2 años de estar juntos; Kami-Sama ojala Amu no regrese con panza…Estoy sola y lo vuelvo a decir, tirada en el sofá de mi casa sin nadie, estoy vestida con una falda de mezclilla 3 dedos arriba de mis rodillas junto con una blusa de manga larga de rayas negras junto con un gorrito atrás, unas botas de color café junto con mallas color blanco mi cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, después de todo casi nunca amarraba mi cabello.

Hay un silencio demasiado incomodo, pero gracias a eso recordé a alguien, si ese chico que intentaba sacarme las mejores sonrisas, soy demasiado fría no voy a mentir soy conocida como "la reina del hielo". Estúpido apodo. Me entro nostalgia al recordarlo, aun recuerdo cuando descubrí que estaba enamorada de él, como soy una estúpida cobarde, me negué un montón de veces; Repitiendo la misma frase…

"_no estoy enamorada, no estoy enamorada, no estoy enamorada"_

Pero el destino es a veces injusto. Decidí alejarme lo más lejos posible de él, no le importaba, entonces deje de hablarle y mirarlo aunque fuese difícil lo conseguí, sentí tristeza al verlo de esa forma ya casi no sonreía y cuando nos hablábamos..

**Flash Back **

-Hola Mashiro-San

-Fujisaki-le conteste

-¿Me haces un favor?-me pregunto

**Fin del Flash Back**

EXACTO!, solo hablábamos para pedirnos tarea, favores, etc. Ya nada era lo mismo, todo había cambiado…lo sigo viendo pero no me atrevo a dirigirle la palabra. Siento que me odia, tiene todo el derecho, después de todo yo soy la que le fallo. ¡MALDITO AMOR!

Perdí a mi amigo, si se le puede considerar así, desde entonces deje de enamorarme sabía que mi corazón solo le pertenecía a una persona…Nagihiko el era el único a quien le abrí mi corazón; Pero no tengo idea de que es ser una novia perfecta, Amu me daba consejos..Pero Ikuto era diferente no era igual a Nagihiko Ikuto era más pervertido que Nagihiko, me reí. No lo niego aun me gusta.

**Aquí quede :D **

**Miki: quieren conti?**

**Indi: les podemos dar una continuación-guiñando el ojo derecho-**

**Kusu: Niñas….**

**Lala: esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Vale: ¿Quieren conti?, por mi no hay problema**

**Yo: La inspiración de escribir esto, es que tengo una amiga que se fue a vivir a Venezuela y se enamoro de su mejor amigo, pero se niega a demostrarlo, cosa que dejo de hablarle y bueno ya no se hablan…Todos los de su salón pregunta ¿Por qué ya no le hablas?. Le di consejos tiene que tener valor, estoy rogando que me dejen ir a Venezuela, su familia es rica con ellos no hay problema, mi madre se lleva mucho con la mamá de ella así que no creo que haya problema, arriesgare todo para poder estar con ella y acompañarla para que se le declare a su amigo, por lo que yo siento el también está enamorado de ella porque hablo con el gracias a Cloe (así se llama mi amiga).**

**Lala:-Lagrimas en sus ojos- eso fue hermoso Nao-Chan**

**Yo: soy sentimental .-sonrojada-**

**Vale: bueno hasta la próxima**

**Dari: avisaremos si vamos a Venezuela :D **

**BYE, BYE **

**Pregunta: ¿Quieres conti?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanto lloraban por mí :D **

**Indi: Esperamos la conti**

**Miki: que sea de su agrado**

**Vale: decidí escribir conti**

**-empecemos-**

**Rima Pov.**

¡YA ME HARTE!, estoy flojeando….ESO NO SE HACE MASHIRO. Mi cabeza no dejaba de molestarme que tenia contra mi…a la mierda voy a salir, no me importo que siguiera con la misma ropa, solo me cepille como unas 15 veces mi cabello dorado (amarillo).

Salí, lo bueno es que mis padres me dejaron algo de dinero. Después de todo ¿Dejarían a su hija con hambre? A veces pienso que sí, pero ahora no me importa, decidí ir a la plaza, tal vez a ver una película o a comer…

-Odio esto-Dije en susurro, un montón de gente, me están aplastando, Kami-sama fue tan bueno que me guio a la entrada de la plaza, entre después de todo este era mi destino, voltee a ver todo lo de mi alrededor, parejas, besándose, acariciándose, dios que vulgar, me sonroje al instante se me vino a la mente a Nagi y a mí de esa forma….NO! cuando me volví tan pervertida, debo dejar de juntarme con Ikuto. Me entristeció eso jamás pasaría, Rima le rompiste el corazón además dudo que le guste la chica más fría que pudo conocer. Ni modo así es la vida, me la jugué mal ahora paga las consecuencias Mashiro Rima.

-Mashiro-San-escuche una voz, ¡NO! De tantas personas toparse con él, vamos se fría solo di "_Fujisaki" _ es todo, no es el fin de tu mundo color negro.. o si..

-F-f-uujisaki-Dios que nerviosa estoy hasta tartamudeo, es ese momento odie no haber asistido a las clases de actuación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto lo mas frio y serio que pudo, eso me dolió yo cause eso, me odio, simplemente me odio.

-Salir que no es obvio- le dije secamente

-Haa…-solo dijo eso, en verdad duele

-Tengo que irme-le dije avance y lo perdí, suspire no era la primera vez que pasaba.. Ni tampoco sería la última

-¡RIMA!-escuche que me gritaban, voltee a ver y ¡NO!, hoy no es mi día

-Kirishima-Kun-dije como "saludo" obvio que secamente

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo sonriendo, acaso quería imitar a Nagihiko , otro travesti, pero no el dueño de mi oscuro corazón…

-Pues..pues-no pude contestar ya que alguien más lo hiso

-Tiene una cita conmigo-dijo Nagihiko, me agarro de la cintura y me pego a él, estaba tan sonrojada, baje la cabeza avergonzada.

**Nagihiko Pov.**

Voltee a ver y Rima se alejaba.. a veces no la entiendo, de pronto escuche un grito, llamando a Rima, es Fuyuki, ha estado enamorado de Rima desde hace tiempo, lo deteste, se supone que no debería tener celos Rima no me ama…o eso es lo que pienso.

Corrí hacia ellos solo logre escuchar la pregunta que le hiso Fuyuki a Rima, los celos invadieron mi cuerpo, justo cuando Rima iba a contestar yo conteste…

-Tiene una cita conmigo-dije, la agarre de la cintura, estaba rojo por el contacto con Rima y por lo molesto que me encontraba, pude ver a Rima sonrojada, luego agacho su cabeza, hiso que me saliera una sonrisa…aun estoy completamente enamorado

-¿Una cita?-pregunto Fuyuki, este muchacho llego tarde a la repartición de cerebros, aparte de sordo..

-Sí, una cita-le respondí-ahora si nos disculpas nos tenemos que ir-agregue, no espere a que contestara solo me aleje con Rima a mi lado

Rima quien había estado callada por fin me hablo

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?-me pregunto, ese tono frio, savia que era mentira

-Salvarte el pellejo- le conteste con una sonrisa, cuando cambio mi tono frio

-Idiota-escuche que susurro

-Auch! Eso duele Rima

-¿Rima?, ¿Dónde quedo Mashiro-San?-preguntaba confundida, no me dejaba hablar porque me hacía cada vez mas y mas preguntas.

-¿Dónde está el verdadero Nagihiko?

-Aquí lo tienes-le conteste con mi típica sonrisa de comercial

**Normal Pov.**

Caminaron hasta una heladería, un silencio incomodo invadió a los jóvenes enamorados..Fue así hasta que llegaron a la heladería

-¿Qué van a llevar?-les pregunto un señor, al parecer es el dueño de la heladería

-Un helado de Vainilla-dijeron los dos al unisón

-Solo nos queda uno-contesto el señor

**Rima Pov.**

¡No voy a dejar que me quiten MI helado y menos por un travesti!

**Nagihiko Pov.**

-Démelo por favor-dije, el señor medio mi helado Rima tiene la cara roja de furia y con la boca medio abierta

-Yo creí que serias un caballero-Me dijo Rima desviando la mirada, parecía una niña tierna, corrección MI niña tierna.

-Creíste-le conteste, le di una lamida al helado, luego le di el helado a Rima, se sonrojo por el acto que hice.

-¿Por qué lamiaste mi helado?-me pregunto

-Nuestro helado le corregí-ella se volvió a sonrojar, me acerque a su cara, pero me acerque más al helado y lo volví a lamer

-No hagas eso-me dijo con reproche, ¿Quién era esta niña?

-¿Donde está la verdadera Rima?-le pregunte curioso, mientras sonreía

-Siempre ha estado aquí-me contesto

-Rima-le hable

-Si-me contesto

**Rima Pov.**

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mi?-esa pregunta resonó en mi cabeza, dios la pregunta que nunca quise escuchar

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunte nerviosa

-Tú misma sabes de que hablo-me dijo serio

-Etto…ehmm….-me quede en silencio, como le diría eso

-Me dolió-me dijo con la cabeza baja

-¿he?-me limite a contestar

-Me dolió que te alejaras de mí, dolió mucho Rima-dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Perdón-dije en susurro

**Nagihiko Pov.**

-Yo…yo me negué a algo, luego me arrepentí-escuche que me dijo ¿arrepentirse?

-Me negué estar enamorada de alguien

-¿Pero por qué me dejaste a un lado?-le pregunte

-¡IDIOTA, ME ENAMORE DE TI, SI, ME ENAMORE TE AMO!-escuche que me grito, esas palabras que quise escuchar toda mi vida

"_Te amo, Te amo, Te amo"_

Sonreí, estaba feliz, pero alavés…no sé cómo explicar eso

-De que sonríes-me pregunto

-Toda mi vida quise escuchar eso- le dije

-¡Rima TE AMO!-grite a todo pulmón no me importaba quien nos escuchaba..

Rima empezó a sollozar -¿hice algo mal?-le pregunte

-Idiota-susurro, se acerco a mi rostro y vio mis ojos

-Te amo-le dije para luego acortar esa distancia entre nosotros después de todo era mi primer beso..

**Rima Pov.**

-Te amo-me dijo para luego besarme, estaba tan feliz, sus labios eran tan cálidos, no me quería separar de ellos, pero la falta de aire llego

-Yo también te amo, Nagi-le dije sonrojada, bastante…

-¿Nagi?-me pregunto

-Sí, ahora eres oficialmente mi novio-dije con orgullo

-Entonces tu eres mía y de nadie más-me dijo en el oído, escalofrió, ese era mi punto débil él lo sabia

**Nagihiko y Rima Pov.**

_Ambos nos amamos eso es lo único que cuenta, prometo hacerte feliz hasta el resto de nuestras vidas….._

**Yo:Termineeeeee! Por fin una historia que termino xD consideremos esto como un Onee-shot ( asi se escribe)**

**Kusu: esperemos que les haya gustado, es nuestro primer**

**Lala: Onee-Shot y la verdad nos quedo hermoso **

**Dari: aunque nos tomo 2 horas o más escribirlo**

**Indi: pero nuestros esfuerzos **

**Miki: son para ustedes**

**Todos: BYE, BYE **


End file.
